The present disclosure relates generally to medical devices and, more particularly, to dual-lumen tracheal tubes that may accommodate a viewing device, such as a bronchoscope.
This section is intended to introduce the reader to various aspects of art that may be related to various aspects of the present disclosure, which are described and/or claimed below. This discussion is believed to be helpful in providing the reader with background information to facilitate a better understanding of the various aspects of the present disclosure. Accordingly, it should be understood that these statements are to be read in this light, and not as admissions of prior art.
In the course of treating a patient, a tube or other medical device may be used to control the flow of air, food, fluids, or other substances into and out of the patient. For example, medical devices, such as tracheal tubes, may be used to control the flow of air or other gases through a trachea of a patient. Such tracheal tubes may include endotracheal tubes (ETTs), tracheostomy tubes, or transtracheal tubes. In many instances, it is desirable to provide a seal between the outside of the tube or device and the interior of the passage in which the tube or device is inserted, such as the trachea. In this way, substances can only flow through the passage via the tube or other medical device inserted in the tube, allowing a medical practitioner to maintain control over the type and amount of substances flowing into and out of the patient.
Depending on the clinical condition of the patient, a tracheal tube may be inserted that is capable of ventilating one lung or the other. For example, during thoracic surgery, surgeons may wish to isolate and perform surgery on an infected lung while simultaneously ventilating the healthy lung. Endobronchial tubes with dual lumens are typically used for this purpose. These tubes allow independent control of each lung through the separate lumens. One lumen may be blocked off to isolate the infected lung, while respiratory and anesthetic gases may be transferred through the other lumen. While endotracheal tubes involve correct tracheal placement, endobronchial tubes involve additional positioning within the correct bronchus. Such placement is often difficult and is mediated by bronchoscopes that are threaded through the bronchial lumen to visualize the surrounding tissue and determine if the bronchial lumen has been correctly positioned. However, bronchoscopes are bulky and difficult to operate within the relatively small diameter of the bronchial lumen.